Un deseo de año nuevo
by Gabe Yaez
Summary: Una noche tranquila, el cielo despejado, una luna hermosa posada en el, con un brillo unico.En aquella mansion, una melancolica chica, añorando.... ONE SHOT NARUxHINA ¡¡feliz año nuevo a todos! ¡¡¡Reviews por favor!


**Aquí en bisperas de año nuevo, me agarre a escribir un oneshot NaruHina y pues no pude aguantar publicarlo más tarde u otro día así que sin más se los dejo, felicidades a todos :)**

**ONE SHOT **

**NARU HINA **

**POR: HINA - CHAN**

**¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES A TODOS¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDO 2008!!!!!**

**"Un deseo en año nuevo"**

Una noche tranquila, el cielo despejado, una luna hermosa posada en el, con un brillo unico.  
En aquella mansion, de aquella respetada familia, en una de las ventanas de las habitaciones  
la luz de una timida vela dejaba ver la silueta posada en la orilla de la ventana.

Aquella persona, una joven chica, mirando el aquel limpio cielo, especificamente aquella  
bella luna de esta noche, su mirada melancolica con un aire de tristesa, su rostro pesadamente  
apoyado entre sus dos blancas y suaves manos, obviamente sus pensamientos eran profundos  
sea lo que sea le tenia consternada, pero no sonriea, no lloraba, no expresaba emosión alguna  
no se inmutaba ante la sensación que le causase.

-Hinata nee san- una suave voz interrumpio tan tranquila escena- nee san- de nuevo aquella voz

-Adelante- responde la chica al tiempo de que retira su vista del cielo  
-Nuestro padre, Neji y los demás esperamos por ti, ya casi es la hora del conteo- dijo alegre  
la jovencita de bellos ojos y largos cabellos.  
-Si ya te alcanzo, aun tengo que terminar de arreglarme- dicho esto se dirigio a un pequeño  
estante, donde de un cajon saco una peineta plateada  
-¡si! eso se te vera muy bien, Hinata nee san- sonrio y salio de la habitación

Aquella chica que lucia decaida ahora se miraba detenidamente en el espejo que se encontraba  
frente a ella...  
-Ya casi tres años...-tomo asiento frente al espejo y empezo a juguetear con sus cabellos

En otra habitación más bien salón de la mansión

-hanabi ¿como está Hinata?- pregunto un joven con el mismo tipo de ojos que el par de hermanas  
plateados, profundos, de gran belleza.  
-He Neji nii san, ella esta bien sólo...- callo  
-¿sólo?- volvio a preguntar  
-Sólo un poco deprimida

Al poco tiempo el timbre de la entrada empezaba a resonar, Hanabi la pequeña de la familia  
fue a resivir a los visitantes, que se encontraban en la entrada a la mansión, un grupo de  
chicos y chicas de las mismas edades que Hinata y Neji, el barullo entre ellos era presente  
-Ojala que tu padre no se moleste he Hanabi chan- dijo ciera chica pelirosa.  
-No, no hay problema Sakura san... ¡¡Bienvenidos!!- dio el paso a todos ellos

De regreso con Hinata

La peliazul ahora con un tocado de media coleta con sus flecos recogidos y luciendo un  
sencillo kimono azul celeste, se disponia a salir de la habitación, dio un repaso a toda ella  
(la habitación) dejando su mirada ahora fija en la ventana, donde a penas se alcanzaba a  
divisar una parte de aquella luna

-Naruto kun- en modo de susurro fue lo que dijo antes de salir dejando todas las luces  
apagadas, y cerrando de trás de si aquella puerta

Ya ahora frente a la entrada del salón donde su familia y amigos le esperaban se posaba ella  
algo nerviosa, dio un suspiro y corrio la puerta para abrirse el paso. Miro al rededor muchos  
rostros conocidos y todos sonrientes Neji, Kiba, Tsunade, Shizune, Lee, Ten ten, Shino, Sakura,  
Gai sensei, Kurenai sensei, Ino, Shikamaru, hasta Chouji comiendose los aperitivos,todos  
ellos siendo cortesmente saludados por ella, que aunque sin humor alguno, les regalaba una calida  
sonrisa.

-Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei ¡bienvenidos!- saludo la ojiplateada  
-¡¡neh!! hinata ¡¡gran fiesta!!  
-si gracias por invitarnos- concluyo la pelirosa  
-es todo un placer- confirmo dandoles una leve sonrisa  
-A él le habria encantado, y más por el platillo principal - dijo cierto jounin que pasado de tragos  
se encontraba, y también sakura riendo un poco,  
-si ramen- concluyo la anfitriona mientras escondia su mirada entre sus cabellos- sigan  
divirtiendose- termino con una sonrisa finjida mientras salia del lugar  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAKASHI SENSEI BAKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!- el estruendo de la voz de la pelirosa  
y el santo golpazo que le metio a cierto bocon peligris...

Aquella ojiplateada del principio estaba sentada frente a un pequeño estanque mirandole fijamente  
mientras que en el interior del salón las voces alunisonas de todos empezaban aquella tan ansiada  
cuenta regresiva...

¡¡10!!  
¡¡9!!  
¡¡8!!  
¡¡7!!

Su mirada estaba perdida y sus pensamientos solo estaban enfocados en una sola persona...  
-Deseo verte...- pidio al tiempo en que la ultima campanada se oia-... Naruto kun  
Un gran "¡¡CERO!!-¡¡felicidades!!" resonaba por toda la mansion, mientras que ella aun alli sentada  
los fuegos artificiales empezaban a iluminar los cielos, las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro

-¿es hermoso verdad?- una voz a su espalda le saco de sus pensamientos  
-"sera posible, no... él... mi deseo"- pensaba se cuestionaba, su mirada aturdida, fija hacia la nada  
una presencia ahora sentada junto a ella, poco a poco, temerosa giro lentamente su cabeza hasta quedar  
con una cabellera rubia recargada en su hombro...  
-Naruto kun- al fin lo solto aquello que pensaba, las lagrimas espesas y grandes... aquel solo estaba  
alli recargado en su hombro... su respiracion era normal (refiriendome a la de él)

Aquel rubio separo su cabeza del hombro de la chica, y le miro... con una ceja arqueada para despues  
soltar una sonrisa...  
-Sabes Hinata... - ahora el miraba la luna, y ella unicamente a el-... yo... yo también deseaba verte...

FIN

(Nota informativa: Naruto ya estaba alli desde que empezaron en conteo xD, así que escucho  
el deseo de Hinata jo jo jo, por eso, lo que dijo¿vale?)

* * *

**¡hiiii¿que les parecio? bueno ahora si los dejo queridos amigos y amigas que me tengo que  
empezar a arreglar porque mi madre esta molestando de que debemos apresurarnos xD  
espero que tengan un gran gran grandioso inicio de año ¡¡los quiero un monton!! **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!! **

**Atte: Hina chan Hyuuga Girl :) **

**Besos y Abrazos**


End file.
